PVZ 1: Uprooting
Characters: Pea (Peashooter) Sarah (Sunflower) Kid (Cactus) Chomper (Chomper) Crazy Dave (Human) Mary (Marigold/Heal Flower) Emile (Dark Flower, Mary's Brother) Penny (Time Travel RV) Random Zombies (Zombies) Dr. Zomboss (Leader of Zombies) Yeti 1 & Yeti 2 and Itey (Yeti Zombies) Story It was morning in the Crazy Cottage in Bloomville. Pea was getting anxious because no zombie has gone onto the lawn yet. He resorted to smashing his head into the ground. Sarah was right behind him, Kid infront and Chomper infront of Kid. They were not as anxious and were appreciating how quite it had been. Finally, a lone browncoat lumbered onto the lawn. Chomper ate him and then Pea finally calmed down. Inside the House Crazy Dave was eating bacon and eggs. Chomper loved bacon a lot, but wasn't crazy for eggs. He finished swallowing when more Zombies came onto the lawn. Pea just sat their firing. Kid was also shooting spikes at the zombies that were getting close. Then a new Zombie arrived. He was a soldier, and usually most zombies don't get over the tallnut barricades but he rocket jumped over the tallnut and Chomper! Everyone was shocked, and this soldier just strutted up to Kid and started to shoot him. Pea shot his head off and the day was over. Crazy Dave was watching his famous "Ick scream" melt. Pea, Sarah, Kid and Chomper headed to the Zen Garden and met up with their friends. Crazy Dave said:-"Listen up you four, it's time you learned to walk! Wabby waboo!" Every single plant in the garden thought that it was a crazy thing he says all the time. But this time he was serious! 1 Month Later: Sarah learned how to turn her sun into her weapon and how to heal her team mates and she received two teammates: Mary and Emile. Pea learned how to not only walk but go super hyper, which suited him well and he also received equipment to become a Gatling Pea and also received his partner: Chili Bean (Who became a grenade). Kid got so many partners (a garlic drone, an artichoke drone, potato mines, and tallnut bundles). Chomper's partner was spikeweed & Co., and he learned to spit his saliva to slow zombies down. It was the day. Crazy Dave and Penny dropped Pea, Sarah, Kid and Chomper to uncharted territory. He said: Plant a Garden. It was time for the battle to begin. Sarah (a planting expert) planted the garden and waited for the zombies to come. The Zombies came and the flag zombie held his I Love Brainz flag. It was very easy, until a scientist tried to "assassinate" Kid. He dropped a mine and it was the end of that scientist. Soon it was almost time to go, but a flying TV showed Dr. Zomboss spinning the Zomboss Slots. A yeti, a yeti, a yeti!!! The TV produced a video of a Zombie yeti drinking a cold drink. Then It read: Super Yeti Wave. Almost instantly they were frozen to the ground. Then Kid dropped mines and Chomper his spikeweeds, and Pea launched his Chili Bean Bomb. All the yetis survived, but then Sarah melted them (literally) and then it was the race to the landing Zone. Kid has the map and was leading them. Unbeknownst to them, a Gargantuar was going to smash them. Sarah and Chomper were out of the way, but Kid was! Pea pushed him out of the way and Gargantuar watched them get away. He shot an Imp at them, but they were too far away. Meanwhile, Yeti 1 and Yeti 2 dragged Itey to an ice cream shop. They were very hot from concentrated solar power! Meanwhile the gang was waiting at the landing zone. A bunch of buckethead zombies ran towards them, their mouths foaming. Soon enough they were killed, but the Yetis came back! Chomper gooped them all and tried to eat them but to no avail. The yetis were finally knocked out but them a bunch of tombstones rose! Luckily Crazy Dave picked them up just as a ZPG flew its way towards the plants. A few days Later: Pea finally appreciated the silence of the morning when the zombies had not come. He also heard of new plants coming to Bloomville, and a construction worker was coming to build houses for individual plants. It was quite, and the next wave of zombies approached. Category:Fanfics Category:GamerDude123's Stories